Pu‘uwai
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: A case going sideways ends with one of the team injured. Pu‘uwai means heart.


**Pu'uwai**

It is a normal day of work for the Five- 0 guys. Chasing bad guys, mercs and other criminals in Hawaii was their job, and often, it ends in some kind of shootout. Like right now.

"Watch out." Steve yells loudly as he jumps to avoid getting hit.

"Take cover."

Damn it, this has gone south fast. He shakes his head, now is not the time. From his vantage point, Steve sees that his team are hiding from the bullets.

But they have to take them down, fast.

Steve fires at them as he ran for cover, only avoiding getting hit by centimeters, he could feel the bullet as it flies past him. He dives behind some sort of crates that provide at least some kind of cover.

But for now it is enough.

Bullets are flying around them, whooshing by them at high speed. The team doesn't like this situation at all. Stupid raid gone bad. Now Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono are engaging in a heavy firefight. With people who had more guns and ammo than the team.

"You have a plan, Steve?" Danny quietly questions as he quickly returned fire as he got the chance.

"Working on it."

"Well, work faster. They have pinned us down and if this firefight does go on, which it probably will, knowing you, we are going to run out of ammo." Danny rants, he gazes at his partner whose face was scrunched up as he thinks about a way out of here.

Meanwhile, heavy fire is laid upon them, without much of an opportunity to do something about it.

Steve looks over at Danny.

"Cover me." He mouthes, preparing to make a move the time is ready.

Danny nods, almost imperceptibly.

When Danny starts firing his service weapon, Steve runs toward a point that bears the advantage of having an actual shot at taking these guys out for good.

Bullets whiz past him despit Danny laying down cover fire for him.

As Steve slips behind the crate, He stumbles, pain rushes through his shoulder. The Navy SEAL suppresses a pained cry as the bullet tears through his flesh and embeds itself in his shoulder.

Not a through and through, damn it.

 _Just deal with it. The only easy day was yesterday._

"You hit?" Danny calls out, worried about their stubborn, bullet-magnet friend. " 'm good, Danny, don't worry." Steve responds while hurrying to take out the flashbang.

The use of the flashbang was part of his plan to take this crew down.

"Yeah, as if I'd believe that." Danny mumbles to himself. He saw how the SEAL had stumbled after the bullet impacted with his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Steve waits for the best possible moment to throw throw the flashbang at the bad guys to momentarily daze and distract them in order to make it easier for him and his team to take them out.

Steve had found them to be quite useful at times like this. He warns his team over the headset they all had which they were using to communicate. "Get ready on my mark." McGarrett, now in SEAL mode, whispers as he prepares.

"One. Two. Three."

At that point, Danny, Chin and Kono had covered their ears to shield them from the loud bang.

All of them knew that thry should expect a deafening bang resulting from the stun grenade.

Steve throws the non-lethal explosive device in the middle of the warehouse belonging to the suspect's nail salon which turned out to be a front for counterfeiting money.

Instantly, there was a loud, flashing and intense noise.

 _BANG._

 _Flashing lights. Loud noise._

It was erupting from the stun grenade Steve had thrown to temporarily disorient the enemy's senses, and an explosion in form of a blinding flash of light.

After the loud blast, the teams moves in to take the bad guys down. Due to the flashbang they don't encounter much of resistance as most of the bad guys are still dealing with the after effects of the loud bang/ flash.

Seconds after the explosions, the team set off in different directions for the four men that were shooting at them.

Now it is silent.

Four bodies lay sprawled on the dirty warehouse floor.

One bad guy is making the attempt to get up, disorientated and somewhat fuzzy- headed by the loud bang and blinding flash. Another dazedly looks around, not quite aware of what happened to them. Minutes ago they had been shooting at the cops and now they were dazed as shit. What the-

"Move in." Steve gives the order.

Steve, Danny, Kono and split up, each one assigned to arrest one of the goons that had been shooting at them. "Let's go," Kono said to Chin as she heads toward one of the guys laying there. As he sees Kono approaching, he attempts to grab his weapon but Kono beats him to it.

"Don't you dare." Kono says grimly. "I am fast, my finger's already on the trigger." But instead, the man makes the very dumb decision to aim at Kono.

Before he can even place a finger on the trigger, Kono takes the shot.

The bullet hits him in the shoulder which is enough to render him incapable of firing another shot.

"I warned you." Kono states pointedly.

She kicks the gun out of his reach, her own gun still pointed at the man on the ground. "I want to see hands." The rookie demands.

"Let me see your hands."

The goon lifted his hands with a defeated sigh, blood is dripping down his shoulder.

As he stands up, he wobbles due to crappy balance. "Hands behind your back." Kono quickly handcuffs the guy, and subsequently 'mirandizes' him.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve strategically walks over to the perp nearest to him, pointing his gun at him for safety reasons. Who knows what these guys are still capable of. The man he is going after is the leader. He lies there, attempting to get up.

From the looks of it, he has trouble with it. There was constant ringing in his ears and it is only gradually dissipating as he saw the commander advance towards him. Steve was determined as he gets closer to Ramòn Perrèz.

"Shit, dude, what the hell?" One of goons grumbled dazedly, ears still ringing.

Steve was already there in his face, the barrel of his SIG Sauer pointed at the man to make sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Stay down." Steve orders, using his no- nonsense commanding Navy voice.

Grudgingly, Ramòn Perrèz thought it was in his best interests to stay down.

He does not wanna get shot.

The flashbang has been enough.

"Don't try anything, Perrèz." He addresses the suspect. "We got you surrounded. My team is taking down the rest of your guys to end this operation." Steve adds, faint traces of satisfaction could be seen.

However, his arm kind of started to hurt worse now that the initial bout of adrenaline is wearing off.

Danny runs over the other bad guy who was trying to make a run for it. But not with Danny. The detective tackles him in a maneuver that resembles Steve's way of tackling suspects. Danny and the bad guy both fall to the ground, still wrestling. Apparently, the flashbang had done little to this guy seeing as he and Danny are continuing to fight.

But after exchanging a few punches, Danny had successfully knocked him out.

Damn adrenaline crash, Steve thought, still pushing on. He could hold the crash off until backup arrives. He sharply inhales as his pain receptors awaken but as soon as traces of pain appear they are quickly hidden beneath the commander's stoic mask.

Steve would deal with his mess of a shoulder later.

When all the suspects are down at HPD HQ in holding and being thoroughly processed. Only then he would deal with his shoulder graze.

Seeing as it was no big deal.

He's had worse.

"We haven't done anything wrong." The man protested, resisting as Steve put cuffs on him. Steve smirks for a second before his facial expression becomes neutral again. Haven't done anything? Really, they are gonna go with that?

He couldn't fucking believe that these police guys surprised them the way they did. Chin also comes back, in tow, one of the bad guys. Soon, sirens can be heard coming nearer. "Ah, Steve, the cavalry's here." Danny exclaims as their leader strides towards them, Ramòn Perrèz looking annoyed and angry.

"Boss?" Kono questions as she looks at Steve in a way that can only be described as concerned.

"I am good. We got Perrèz."

The first sqad car arrives on scene, providing assistance, followed by two other police cruisers that stop. Duke Lukela makes his way to them. "Duke." Steve greets him, he's always liked the friendly police sergeant and considers him a friend. "We have someone for you to take down to HQ." Steve says. "Ramòn Perrèz and his fellow goons."

"Will do, Steve." The sergeant says in reply. Two cops came to take the hand- cuffed bad guys to the waiting police cruisers. Additionally, they radioed for two ambulances to take two of the goons to the hospital to let them get treated for being processed.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny attentively watches Steve. The commander seems different. As if there was something wrong.

"Steve?" Danny gazes at him.

Steve brushes his hand over his face in a tired motion.

"Y'all alright?" Steve asks, his gaze lingering on Danny and not at all responding ro Danny's question. Kono and Chin nod instantaneously. Danny breathes out. He feels Steve glancing at him. Steve can already see bruises forming.

"Danny? You okay?" Steve demands.

Danny frowns.

He was fine, why the heck was Super SEAL so worried about him? Sure, the guy had thrown some heavy punches but none of them were enough to seriously injure him. But of course, Steve's super- overprotective instincts got activated.

He motions to the goose egg on his forehead.

"Buddy, I am fine." Danny is fast in assuring him that his indeed fine and not in need of medical attention.

Steve doesn't quite look as if he believes him but he lets it slide.

Steve feels kind of tired out of a sudden, for a moment he wonders why that is the case. Then he remembers the graze to shoulder. "Steve?" Danny waves his hand in front of his face.

No response.

Steve seems to be spacing off.

Unusual for him.

Steve is pretty much always alert, especially in these situations. So it is definitely weird so see the normally so reactive and vigilant man act this way.

Chin throws Danny a look.

Both team members know instinctively that something is indeed up with their boss. "Bossman, you okay?" Kono tries to talk to him as she gives him a once over. She notes the blood running down his shoulder.

Realization paints on the rookie's face.

"Guys, he is been hit." She states, her voice is shuddering but only slightly.

Worry is clouding her beautiful features.

"Steven?" Danny snaps his fingers in front of his face. Not that he would openly admit it but he's genuinely concerned about the big lug's wellbeing as it is clear as day that he is not well.

"It's just a graze." Steve slowly says.

Danny shakes his head in exasperation, not believing what he has heard.

The loud- mouthed detective exclaims loudly, "You are unbelievable, Steven J. McGarrett." Chin and Kono stay back, only watching Steve who seems to have lost some color in his face.

Not good.

Chin turns to Kono, quietly telling her to call for another ambulance.

They will need it, by the looks of it.

Danny gazes at his shoulder, taking in the damage. It was not just a graze, that much he can see. But something made his partner's brainsays that it was just a graze and not an actual bullet wound.

"Danny." Steve interrupts his rant.

Tries to, at least.

He is not succeeding at that.

"Uh uh uh, Steven. I'm talking right now, you stubborn neanderthal animal."

"You are ranting." Steve smirks at him.

Danny throws him a somewhat disdained glance his way, thereby noting his paling complexion which only adds to his growing list of concerns.

"Steven."

"Daniel?" Steve says.

"Really, Danny. It is just a _graze_. There is really no need to fuss over it. It's not like I am going to pass out or something."

Although, Danny wasn't so sure about that. When the adrenaline surge ends, he will be there to catch him.

It is what 'ohana does.

Steve is stubborn brother, sometimes or often too stubborn for his own good.

Danny is sure that the bullet is still in there and that there lies a hospital visit in the imminent future of his unrelenting, stubborn partner.

"It's just a graze, he says." Danny yells in worry, throwing in hand gestures to underline his previous statement. "Danny, I am okay. I have had worse bullet wounds." Steve answers dejectedly, not wanting to discuss this further.

Steve smiles at Danny's ranting.

But despite insisting he was fine, he is beginning to feel the effects of the blood loss resulting from his wound.

If Steve is honest, he feels kind of dizzy, not that he would admit that to Danny.

He inhales slowly.

"I bet. But that does not mean you can run around with holes in your body. You are gonna go the hospital to get this-" He points at Steve's bleeding shoulder, "... properly looked at."

" 'm fine."

"No, you are not." Danny repeats, rolling his eyes at Steve.

Danny takes Steve's arm and leads him towards the waiting police cruisers. He opens the door of the car, pushes him to sit down and wait.

"Danny. What are you doing?" Steve asks confused.

"I just ..." Steve's eye brows crinkled as there is another dizzy spell overcoming him and he presses his eyes shut to make the blurriness go away.

"See?" Danny's voice penetrates his ears again. "I am making sure you won't faceplant, Steven." He looks at Steve, not liking his paleness. Kono comes over to him. "Bus is en route, ETA five minutes give or take." She tells the detective.

"You called an ambulance?" Steve groans.

Not so much due to pain, more so at Danny and Kono because they called an ambulance even if he didn't need one.

"Buddy. You got shot, you need that bullet extracted. Believe me when I say you're getting to ride in that bus with the nice sirens." Danny shoots him a careful look, conveying to Steve that he was definitely promising that.

And that there was no way to change that. Steve grunts in annoyance.

"Hate ya, Danno."

Danny laughs, knowing that Steve was just being grumpy because he is gping for a ride in the ambulance that will take him to the hospital.

"Love you too, buddy." He replies.

Steve McGarrett grumbled something incomprehensible. Danny watches him for any other alarming symptoms. "Now be a good boy for Danno and wait for the ambulance to arrive."

"Don' need one." Steve pushes back, tired.

"Yeah, you do. Don't argie with me on this. Steven?!" Danny raises his voice as he sees Steve closing his eyes.

"Just resting my eyes, Danno."

Danny breathes in deeply.

Steve is to blame for any grey hairs, that is what the detective decides here and now. Because of Steve's penchant for getting shot. Or rush into any other potentially harmful situations without backup and then refusing proper medical care. Like right now.

Suddenly, Steve pitches forward.

"Whoa." Danny vocalizes. "Steve." The detective instantly springs into action as Steve sags against the seat, threatening to topple onto the asphalt.

Dannty grabs him, thereby keeping him from falling despite sitting down. "I think he's lost consciousness." He comments drily. "I guess Super SEAL here finally hit a wall." Danny says with a concerned sigh. Kono nods, agreeing with Danny.

"Wha', hit no wall. 'm fine." Steve rambles, eyes barely open.

"Steve?"

Danny inhales sharply as he sees his friend's pale features. "The ambo will be here shortly." Duke relays information.

"How's he doing?" He eyes Steve worriedly.

"He needs help." Danny sighs.

Suddenly, he could hear a faint siren noise coming nearer. "Hang on, babe, help's on the way." Danny says soothingly, running his hand down the clammy arm, the blood-clad shoulder with the bullet once again catches his attention. He hopes the bullet hasn't done any serious damage.

Damage that could end Steve's career, so that he can't do the stuff he used to.

No, Danny was not going to go there.

Then the ambulance comes to a screeching stop behind the police cruisers. Immediately, two medics exit the vehicle, taking out all neccessary supplies to do what they can to help Steve on scene.

Danny is immensely grateful for their presence.

Steve would get the help he needs.

While the injury itself may not have caused a lot of damage, the blood loss had an impact on Steve, particularly his blood pressure which Danny assumes is quite low by now.

The medics dash over to them hastily, medical emergency kits on their shoulders. "I'm Louie and this is Malu. What do we have?" The dark-haired paramedic gets right down to business as he kneels down to assess Steve.

Danny had put him on the ground, in the recovery position seeing as he was only semi-conscious.

"He got shot in the right shoulder." Danny answers him, telling him how it happened, that Steve got clipped in the shoulder. "The bullet's still inside." Danny gave further information.

"How long has he been like this?" Malu presses an oxygen mask on his patient's face. It is covering mouth and nose. With every breath Steve takes thevmask fogs up slightly. While Malu gathers information pertaining the commander's condition, Louie connects the cardiac monitor to keep an eye on Steve's pulse, blood pressure and pulse oxygen.

The blood pressure cuff constricts around Steve's arm. A short time after the pressure is released with a sigh.

The reading, however, seems to be not what the medics had hoped for. "Damn it, he is hypotensive. Appears shocky." Malu grabs one of the bags and searches for the IV kit. Fast and smoothly, the medic establishes an intravenous line so that they can push fluids.

"What is it?" Danny interjects panicky, or on the verge of becoming so.

"His blood pressure is low." Malu says in a hurry.

"We need to get him to Tripler." He stays with Steve as Louie gets the the gurney from the rig. Quickly, Steveis positioned on it and in the rig.

"You go with him."

Chin practically pushes Danny into ambulance. Then they were on their way to Tripler Army Medical Center. During the trip to the hospital, Steve's been briefly conscious a few times.

Steve.

He was the only thing his mind.

Danny watches a team of doctors whisk Steve away, to the nearest treatment room. A nurse points him toward the waiting room. About three gruelling hours of waiting that Danny spent agonizing about adverse outcomes, a doctor shows up in the waitin room.

"Family for Commander McGarrett?" He asks.

Instantly, Danny got up. "I am his medical proxy." He explains.

"I am Dr. Akalani. I was the one treating the commander. He suffered a gunshot wound to the right shoulder which we successfully repaired, the bullet was removed. We did encounter some problems."

Danny pales at that.

"What do you mean by that?" He presses out in fear. Kono and Chin stand up too to provide comfort.

"First of all, Commander McGarrett is doing quite well considering that he was also shot in the abdomen. Luckily it did not hit any vital organs or major blood vessels.vBut it was the reason for the blood pressure issues. Overall, I can assure you that he is doing well." The doctor concludes.

Danny sinks back in his chair, relieved to hear that Steve will be alright. "I wanna see him."

"He's still in the recovery wing. I will contact you as soon as he is awake and moved to a normal room." Danny briefly gets to see him before he has to get Grace from school. But Steve's been sleeping anyways and Kono and Chin are here as well. "Stay with him okay?"

Kono nods. "We will, Danny."

"Now go get Grace." It takes half an hour to get Grace and get back to the hospital. "Where are we going, daddy?" Grace asks. "To the hospital, monkey. Uncle Steve got hurt at work and we are going to visit him." Danny elaborates as he drives the car across the road.

Kono waits for them at the entrance.

"Hey, monkey, Kono will take you to Steve." Danny brushes his hand her hair and smiles. "I still need to talk to Steve's doctor." Danny explains.

"Okay, Danno."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Uncle Steve." The voice of a child enters his ears and he sits up in hospital bed. Grace is coming to visit. Smiling, he waits for the little girl to reach his bed. When Grace reaches him she frowns worriedly as soon as she sees the hige bandage on his shoulder.

"Danno said you got hurt."

Grace makes a conclusion. "Yeah, I did, Gracie. But you know what?" Steve's eyes twinkled as he smiles at Danny's daughter.

He loves spending time with Danny and Grace. They make him feel loved.

"The doctors made it all better. You know, when you have an owie and go the doctor and he makes it all better? They really know what they're doing. I am alright, Gracie." Steve explained in a way that is understandable for a child. His shoulder and abdomen kind of hurt, it was a sorta pulling pain as if he had surgery there.

"Promise?" She asks in a small, quiet voice.

Steve's heart warmed at the heartfelt concern of Danno's daughter.

"I promise, Gracie." Steve says very seriously. "Pinkie swear?" Grace makes sure, mischief on her face.

"Pinkie swear." Steve repeated as Grace's hand interlocked with his. Finally, Gracie beamed at him, a smile that warmed him. "Come up here." He pats the place next to him. Gracie sits down at the edge of his bed as Steve asks, "You know where Danno is, Grace?"

Grace looks at him for a moment.

"I think he said something about wanting to talk with your doctor."

Maybe about releasing me? Steve thought, nah, not Danny. Danny would make sure Steve stays here unless the doctor affirms that he can leave.

But right now he was still here, in the hospital.

But in a normal room and not the ICU. So that is good. And Grace is here. "Uncle Steve, do you think we could come over on the weekend?" Grace asks, bouncing up and down.

"Of course, Gracie. I love spending time with you. You are 'ohana, you and Danny are the closest thing I have to a family. Five- 0 and you guys. If Danno says yes then it's a go." Steve replies, smiling.

"That is, if the doctors release me before then." Steve adds as an afterthought.

But then again, his vitals are normal, his injured shoulder was stitched up in the emergency department and he is here overnight for observation.

"They will." Grace assures him.

"Does it hurt?" She questions while she gazes at Steve's bandaged shoulder, frowning. Now Steve could see Danny in her. She worries about people in a way that reminds him of Danny's sometimes not so subtle mothering.

"A little. But not much." Steve wanted nothing more than make Grace feel safe and comfortable and not scared.

Grace's eyes focus on him.

"It doesn't really hurt?" She repeats.

Steve nods.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Steve says conspiratingly. Grace leans to him so that he can whisper.

"One of those special Gracie hugs." As soon as Steve ends his sentence, he feels Grace's arms around his upper body. His hands rubs circles on Grace's back. "I'm glad you're alright, Uncle Steve." Grace mumbles into his chest.

"Me too, kiddo. Me too." Steve smiles down on Danny's daughter before leaning back into the pillow and closing his eyes for a second.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

When it opened, Chin and Kono enter Steve's hospital room. "Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono." Grace exclaims as she sees the cousins. "Hey, Grace." Kono chuckles as she sees how Grace is snuggled in Steve's arm, in a protective embrace. "Uncle Steve's doing well." Grace tells them.

"Is that so?"

At that, Gracie nods eagerly. "He is." She says. "So you are not in pain." Kono asks, flustered, surprised.

"No, all is good." Steve replies with a relaxed smile.

"I have everything I need."

A smile painted on Grace's face as she hugs Steve. She knows Uncle Steve is talking about her!

"So, Grace, how's school?" Kono questioned after making sure Steve is indeed okay. She receives a shrug. "Any subjects that require you needing survival skills?" Steve interjects with a mischievous grin. "I can help you with that." Grace shakes her head.

"No survival stuff, sadly. But I got an A on a spelling test." Grace adds with a grin.

"Attagirl." Steve calls out.

Grace smiles shyly.

"What do you say, shall we go get shave ice on the weekend?" Steve glances at Grace. Grateful that Danny brought her to see him. Even in the hospital.

Grace always puts a smile on his face.

Just like today.

Her bright personality even makes his shoulder hurt a lot less.

After seeing Gracie nodding excitedly, Steve grins happily and continues: "I know I great place up on the North Shore. I'd love to take you and Danny there." Steve suggests, holding Grace in a one- armed embrace.

The little girl is mindful about Steve's injured shoulder.

"Shave ice sounds awesome, Uncle Steve." Grace agrees as she snuggles into Steve's warm embrace.

For a moment, Steve wonders how it comes that Grace trusted him that much. But then again, his relationship with Danno is a very close one, similar to brotherhood or even closer.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"So, he'll be fine?" The Jersey detective questions anxiously.

The doctor nods patiently.

"He'll require a few physical therapy sessions for that shoulder but he was very lucky." He explains to Danny as they walk through the hallway to Steve's room. "Lucky, my ass." Danny mutters under his breath.

"He was, detective." The doctor insisted.

"Thanks, doc."

Danny pauses, knowing he has to ask about the possibility of a discharge. Steve's gonna insist on leaving as soon as possible, Danny is aware of that.

"When do you think Steve is ready to be discharged?" Danny drops the question.

Dr. Akalani gazes at him, frowning.

"I know." Danny says.

"But I just need an estimate, something I can tell Steve." Danny tells him.

"Well, if Commander McGarrett continues doing so well, he may be released on Thursday." Dr. Akalani replies. "So, in three days?"

Danny already knows Steve won't be happy about that.

He still anticipates that he is getting out tomorrow.

But he won't unless he signs an AMA form which woyld be stupid and idiotic but totally something Steve would do if it means he can get discharged earlier.

However, maybe Grace is able to convince him to stay the next three days because _no one_ , absolutely no one can resist Grace's puppy dog eyes.

"I really think it would be best to keep him here these three days." The doctor emphasizes.

Danny nods.

"I will talk to him." He adds, nervously.

After shaking hands with Steve's treating physician Danny makes his way over to Steve's room. He is so glad that his friend and brother will be okay. But now he is still cooped up in the hospital. And probably will be for another few days.

A fact that the SEAL definitely won't like.

Danny knows that.

Danny quietly opens the door to Steve's hospital room. He had sent Grace up earlier because he knows Steve would love spending time with Grace.

By the looks of it, he is right.

Traces of a smile are seen on his face as he catches a glimpse of Grace and Steve. Kono and Chin sit on the chairs near Steve's bed, waiting for Danny to return.

"Hey." Danny says in a hushed voice.

Kono smiles tiredly at him.

It's been a long day.

"How long have they been like this?" Danny questions as he saw Steve and his daughter, comfortably laying there. Steve had one arm around Grace and she appears to be sleeping.

Danny grins like a Cheshire cat.

He had known Steve loves Grace and this only proves. "This is so cute." Kono mentions. "Yeah, and also blackmail material." Danny muses with a grin.

"Danny!" Chin interrupts.

"Yeah?" Not really listening to Chin, Danny is busy taking a photo 'cause this is one for the memory books.

"Steve's waking up." He motions to the waking SEAL.

In a fluid motion, Danny puts his phone aways and rushes over to Steve, sitting down near a chair his bed. Yawning, Steve blinks and opens his eyes. Steve seems somewhat tired and exhausted which is understandable considering all the excitement of this day.

"Hey buddy." Danny utters softly.

Blue orbs met his.

"Danno."

Steve gazes around, notices brown hair and a body pressed to him.

" 'm ..." Steve starts but breaks into a giant yawn. Maybe the day is catching up with him, Danny simply concludes.

It has been stressful.

The trip to Tripler via ambulance.

A flashbang and the takedown.

Getting shot.

All that ... stressful, very. They had not really realized that Kono and Chin had left to go the vending machine down the hall, deciding to give them a much-needed moment.

Steve smiles when he remembers Grace coming to visit him.

"You're tired, aren't ya?" Danny supposed. It was the obvious conclusion. The bags under Steve's eyes are indices for that, that much was for sure.

Much to Danny's surprise, Steve only nods in reply.

Weariness paints on his face.

"Should I take Grace?" Danny doesn't know what to say. However, the SEAL only chuckles quietly. "If you want to take her home." Steve leaves the sentence unfinished. Danny takes his hand and presses it gently.

"She's looks quite comfy right where she is." Danny shrugs, a grin plastered on his face. "She loves you, you know." Danny declares.

At that, Steve glances up at Danny.

"I do too. Like she is my own, Danny." Steve divulges. "You and Grace, you are what keeps me grounded. I am so grateful to have you."

" 'ohana, right?" Danny signifies, meaning the Hawaiian word for family.

Steve grins.

" 'ohana, brother."

For a while they rest in comfortable silence before Steve rejoices, "So Hawaii isn't that bad, huh?"

Danny couldn't help it, he breaks out laughing.

"No." He admits.

Hawaii had felt like home for quite a while now.

Steve had made it home for him. "What was that?" Steve voices, a self-assured grin on his face. "Say that again."

"You're making me say it, you big goof?"

Danny knows Steve is expecting an answer.

"Hawaii's mine and Gracie's home now. You made it home for me. When you came stumbling into my life it was in shambles, all I lived for were the weekends with Grace. For most cops at the HPD I was some _haole_ cop they brought in from the mainland. But that day when we pointed guns at each other, that is when my luck changed, for the better." Danny smiled at the distinct memory.

"You gave 'ohana, Steve. Five-0 is more than work. We are a family and I am glad that Grace and I are a part of that. Also, you are the only one I completely trust when it comes to Gracie."

Danny could see on Steve's face how much that means to him. "Danno, I don't even ... you trust me that much? With Grace?" Steve couldn't help the words falling out of his mouth.

He was still unsure of himself, especially when it comes to children.

Especially Grace.

"Grace trusts you, Steve. You are her Uncle Steve now. And you are an awesome uncle, Steven. You would never ever let anything happen to Grace, that I know." Danny insists.

Deep down Steve knows Danny's right.

"I would take a bullet for her without blinking." Steve agrees, he loves Grace, he wouldn't waver if that is what it takes to save the girl's life. He would do it.

Both he and Danny know it.

Danny glances at Steve whose face is now thoughtful.

"I feel the same, Danno. About all of it. Grace, you. You are my brother, maybe not by blood but in every oher way. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me." Steve discloses, for a moment he closes his eyes.

He ignores his aching shoulder.

Unless he moves the pain isn't bad, almost non-existent.

"I love you, buddy, even if your ranting drives me crazy at times. Nah, scratch that, all the time." Danny puts on a a playful hurt face expression.

"What about you always driving my Camaro, huh?" Danny pokes him in the side.

"Hey, that is unfair." Steve protests.

"I am hurt."

"I love you too, babe." Danny says quietly, with affection toward the downed SEAL. "By the way, I forgot to ask, when can I get out of here? I promised Gracie a trip to the North Shore this weekend." Steve intends to keep that promise.

"North Shore?" Danny repeats

Danny scrunches his face. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Also, you are coming with us." Steve elaborates tiredly.

"Fine."

"Does that mean I get out before the weekend?" Steve's eyes light up at the prospect of being discharged.

"As long as you behave ..." Danny evily adds.

"You are being unfair. I always behave." Steve pouts causing Danny to laugh loudly. "Sh, you are gonna wake Grace up." Steve interrupts in a hushed voice.

But it is too late.

"Danno?" A sleepy Grace lifts her head from Steve's chest. "I am here, monkey." Danny is instantly by her side.

"Just go back to sleep. Danno loves you, monkey."

"Love you too, Danno. You too, Uncle Steve." Steve's heart swells with love as he hears those words.

"I love you too, Grace." Steve answers with a happy and relaxed smile. Soon, Grace is deeply asleep again and Danny turns to Steve. "How are doing, babe?" He asks.

"Honestly, I am okay." Steve replied, yawning. "Just dead tired."

"Sleep."

That is what Danny said. "Grace and I will be here tomorrow and knowing Kono and Chin they will as well. We are 'ohana, babe. We care for each other."

"You got that right." Steve softly agrees.

Steve's breathing evens out and before he knows it he is out like a light, and fast and sound asleep with Danny sitting vigil next to his bed and Grace in his arms.


End file.
